Talk:M.A.T.T.E.R. Corporation
Story The story takes place in the Prime Universe near the Galactic Center and basically any one can join the fun and play with the story or some messages sent out for help or other things. You can either create a character or be a visiting starship doing an investigation or something else but I must recommend that you keep with the main storyline so as not to confuse other writers or readers. Also Wakachukie you can join in as well but please note that this is another universe so your fleet may or may not exist here. Unless one of your ships got sent here by mistake that is. Rift Fleet 05:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Cast Create your own characters here if you want to just make sure that you give your character a title, some background information, and who will be playing that character. All major characters can only be played by their users but all minor characters, such as a scientists or a member of a ship's crew like a ensign, can be played be anyone. Also if you place your own "personal" story, or a story told from your own character's personal view, than place place it on a new chapter to avoid confusion. Like the story being on a ship then it suddenly takes place on a planet. Also when starting a new chapter please place the time, date, and location of the chapter so that the reader knows when and where the chapter takes place at. Have fun! Rift Fleet 04:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Ensign "Doomed": A recruit from Earth that wanted to get away from seeing the same ships coming and going but now he must find out what is going on in the place he is working at before what ever it is takes over the base and heads for Earth. Played by: Rift Fleet. Charles W. Requit: The scientist that sent the message into space to warn of the invasion and was also part of the team who built the Octagon Ring. Played by : Rift Fleet (temporary) Jennifer P. Francine: A scientist who was kicked off her team because of finding a slight imbalance in the calculations. Later back on Earth she sent for an investigation to be carried out but the transmissions from the base blacked out at this time. Played by: Rift Fleet (temporary) The Great Destroyer: The leader of the invaders. Once he was respected in this universe but insane with power tore him apart and so he separated. One part becoming the Rifteons commander Mill Kron. The other being imprisoned in an evil dimension. Now that he has returned he plans to find his other self and conquer the universe once more. Played by: Rift Fleet Ivah M. Clark: The Human captain of the Christian vessel USS Enterprise (CRC-07) (once NCC-1701-F). She doesn't take risks lightly after this mission. The fault has fallen on her this time. Played by: TrekkyStar Jackson Y. Royal: Captain of the USS First Star (NCC-(Unknown) an Oberth class vessel. He was assigned his ship to explore different experiments with his crew. So far both his ship and crew are lost in a different dimension because the ship that reurned did not have a crew on it and looked different than when it left. Played by: Rift Fleet (temporary) Zachary D. Underwood: The Primary Universe version of the Nobleverse's. Captain of the USS Insignia (NCC-385233), his ship was made to fight off dominion ships, and soon had the endeavor to defend the Federation in arms, while also being able to explore. Played by: Elitolu (More to be added.) Chapters KEY: <_> Movement >_< Actions "_" Speach :Please use stardates correctly adding onto Stardate 83665.8, just round the new stardate to the nearest tenth. *1000 stardates = 1 Earth year *83.33 stardates = 1 Earth month *2.739 stardates = 1 Earth day *.114 stardates = 1 Earth hour Chapter 1: The Message Galactic Center Energy Planet #0001 Olympus Base - 12:00 P.M. August 1, 2405 "Hello? I hope this thing is on. I will get right to the point. A months ago we set up this base near the Galactic Center's energy barrier on a planet that looked barren from the surface but had an enormous anount of energy below. After base was set up we started to work on the teleportation-transwarp conduit theory. We should of seen it coming. We constructed a octagon shaped ring in the star system but away from the planet in case it exploded or something. We should have stopped there why did we not stop there. We, we, open the gate and all seemed well. The probe we sent through emerged near Earth or what we though was Earth at first. So after bringing the probe back we sent a Oberth class ship through it. They over stayed for some reason but when they came back through. . It was battle damged and it looked as if something large attacked it. We never thought about closing the gate after we saw our ship. When it docked. OH! What have we done?! Creatures started to energe from the ship and very few of us are left on the station. Most of us escaped when we could but the others, , the others 'changed'. I cannot describe it. I am ordering that the Federation stay far away from this base and if found destroy it and the gate!" Transmission ended due to unknown problem on the server's side. Message sent to the Institute for Creation Research, Starbase 5 on Stardate 83665.8. Chapter 2: The Incident >Ugh, grabs head< "Well I feel like crap." "This is Doomed can anyone read me?" "Hello this is Doomed is anyone there?" "Hey!" "Hello?" "Save me." "Ma'am?" >turns on flash light, holds up light to see in front< "SAVE ME!" >gets out a phaser gun while the flash light is still out< "WHAT THE FRAG?! HEY!" "Yo did you see what came by here?" >Scientist's head turns to look at Doomed< "You will be the first to fall before the destroyer!" >Doomed shines light on scientist's face> "Okay well perhaps you need some skin lotion or something." >Doomed fires phaser at scientist, scientist drops to the floor stunned< "Sorry friend but you did not look to well." >Doomed starts to walk to the command center, finally makes it after a couple of floors, panting for breath< "Well..at..least they...put in stairs...that was...a good...idea." >Catches breath, goes to console, presses button< "Okay who opened the creapy looking potal?" >Jumps when a noise is heard nearby, faces noise< "Ahh! Please do not fire! I mean you no harm!" "Who are you?" "Uh I am one of the people who built that thing. I know it looks bad." >Civilian moves to console to download files to nearby sattilite< "Okay it is really bad becuase what is on the other side is almost every bit of scum from this galaxy put into one place. One of our ships went through it and came back damaged severly. Everyone who worked on this project some how seemed to get sucked into the device even if they were on this base! Now the other scientists have returned but I have seen only a couple. They look like a combination of most of the species in the galaxy!" "I know I just stunned some one who looked like a Borg with organic material form Species 8472. Who ever he is or was is now stunned a couple of floors below us." "Good we do not want to harm the scientists because I have just learned from this console that they can be saved. But if anything comes through that ring before we can close it we might as well give up the galaxy on a silver plater. Let me think." >Civilian types away< "Okay that nebula is." "Highly flamable." "Ah A CRC vessel is approching. If they investigate they will get caught up in this invasion. Ensign I want you to take the damaged USS First Star, it is a Oberth class ship, through the ring and then come back to our side with the warp core in overload. That should destroy that machine for good. I can fire the base's quantom torpedos at the ship too to destroy any thing that trys to escape. Now get going we have only about two hours before the CRC ship is in sensor range." >Doomed turns around and walks out of the command room, walks to dry dock area, boards the Oberth class ship, goes to bridge, activates entire ship by voice command>. "Computer Activate engines and set a course for the ring." "Engines activated." "Reroute all commands to the bridge under my control." "Commands rerouted to the bridge." "Okay now take us out of the spacedock and set corrodenates for the octogon ring." "Course set. I have a message from the control room." "Patch it in." "Its me umm look the nebula that is coming through the ring is highly flamable and it looks like that because of the system's star that it turned into a type of plasma storm. You have to get to the gate as fast as possible and try not to let the ship get destroyed. On the other side of the ring place the ship in between both sides of the dimensions and set the warp core to overload. That should destroy the gate and trap what ever is trying to escape from the other dimension. Good luck and return home." "Transmission has been terminated." Chapter 6: Story of the Destroyer "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." "Oh computer knock it off. I have had a busy day right now and I wish to just relax." "Scannign bio signs. Intruder is found to be the captain of the USS First Star." "Duh. Compter may I ask what has been going on around here? I mean really I am looking at the view screen and that does not look normal." "A mysterious force has threatened the galaxy and a Ensign Doomed has orders to close the portal constructed by the scientists at Energy Planet #00001 in order to stop an ivasion from the mysterious force. Doomed has since left to save the USS Enterprise that has some how traveled with us to this universe." "Oh. Okay. Well where is my crew?" "Unknown. You are the only bio sign I am reading right now on this ship." "Does the ship have to be dark and what is up with these...wait a minute...these symbols are ancient Vulcan. I reconize these symbols." >Captain looks at the writings on the walls more carefully.> "Yeah. Computer start a log so that who ever listens to it can understand these symbols." "Log started." "I do not have a whole lot of time since I appear to be in a very strange place. I am reading the ltters ont he walls of my bridge and they are in fact ancient Vulcan. I will read what they say. Ah hem. 'This prison was created to keep only one prisoner here. It was created by us to save the young universe from total destruction. When time was young the universe was at peace. Many races lived in harmony and peace including the prisoner. One day the prisoner traveled to another plane of existance and leanred of great power. He could not control it and so he split into two different personas. One became a warlord of pne of the first races ever created in the universe. The other half went mad with its own power. Our tales is not the one that was said many years ago on Earth. No and this prison is not the place of darkness described by so many on Earth. Instead this place hold only one prisoner and any knowledge that prisoner recieves is used in his power. Anything he learns can be created in this universe. Althoguh his power is controled through the use of a type of energy. It is not heat but rather a different type of cold. What might look like fire is actualy ice. What looks like lava is actualy water. Our ways are different but we wer kind to allow him to live in his own universe. Should he ever return to the universe he came from though he will destroy every thing in that universe and try to destroy anything he can to destroy what is called "M". He does have a weakness. Whiel energy is his greatess strength this prison is his greatess weakness. Use your...'. I guess that is all I can read since I am at a loss as what these picto graphs mean." "Captain analiysis concludes that this dimension was created and not formed by natural means." "What do you mean?" "Records are that this place was created by an earlier race before they vanished to another galaxy. The records were found on Vulcan just recently and the race that left were similar to Vulcans and Humans. They also explain that this race was also form the Delta Quadrent of the Milky Way Galaxy and looked completely different." "That explains why my crew vanished. This place must have a defence mechanism in order to keep other explorers out. This destroyer must of found a way to manipulate it. Computer we must find a way to reverse what damage this destroyer cuased and bring back any one who became lost here." "I shall do my best." Chapter 7: Breakout >Doomed opens the shuttle door and steps out with a phaser rifle over his shoulder.< "Gosh and I thought my room was a mess. Oh well I better find this captain and try to destroy this universe as well as this destroyer." "Not a chance! I see that your are from the universe that I know of but this other one seems to be able to resist me as well as her crew. You were wise to place her ship in lock down since now I cannot reach her crew from any angle! Bah! Either way my drones will see to it that you will not stop me in taking over both your universe as I planned during my stay here and that captain's universe that I now know exsists! Ha ha ha ha ha! I will give you both a little test. If you can find each other you will be allowed to seek out a temple in the center of this prison universe that holds some secrets you might find interesting. If you fail, he he he he he, then both of your universes will fall before me as well as anyone who is not at my level of power! Ha ha ha ha ha!" "I am questioning myself if I should test this captain. Hmm. But what would be her greatest fear I wonder. I guess I shall have to find out." "You have served be well for this long and for this I reward you with a hunt. I want you to find this captain and lead her into the experimentation room. Do not turn on the portal until that ensign arrives once he does make sure that captain is tied up to the machine and set the machine to...well you should know the corrodenates. Now go! I must see to it that my plan goes forth since I do not have much time before the gate is sealed." >Running down to the captain's position the drone pulled out two blades out of its back while running and everytime it made a corner it slamed a blade into the ground to make the hard turn. Though it never let go of it's blade after it turned but pulled it up from the ground before the drone hit a wall.< "Listen." >He stopped where he was and closed his eyes to listen down the hallway.< >Then Doomed jolted off to her direction with phaser rifle loaded but it was not soon enough that the Destroyer's voice boomed from inside the walls again.> "Insigifigant human you have no chance of stoping me. But lets play a little game. I call it 'find the captain'. Heres how to play. It is simple really all you must do is to find the captain before my most elite drone finds her and sends her directly to...well lets just say that it is a very bad place to go. Mind you the clock is ticking for if you do not find her in time and if she falls into 'the other side' I will also rig her ship as my personal ship and launch my invasion against both your diamension as I planed as well as hers! But it may also be wise to try and stop my other minons." "Hello? Captain?" "Alo' human." >The next thing Doomed knew was that he was in some kind of experimentation room tied up on a wall with all his limbs spread out.< "I know what your thinking and that 'captain' your looking for is not here. You see my master wants you since you are the only one trying to stop him." "You see that? That is what your scientists in your universe used before building the larger one in orbit of this pathetic planet. My master has learned to use this one to his will so he can," "do anything he wants to. Now...good bye." "When your on the other side..." "tell them your master is next." >Then Doomed pulled the trigger that sent an energy blast from the weapon and hit the drone in the chest. The drone then flew back to the portal but he stop himself right at the edge of the portal but then his chest started to dissapear. It was being replaced by a different kind of skin and bone. Yelling in pain he gave Doomed one last look.< "THIS IS NOT THE END! YOU WILL FAIL!" "Just another day." >Said Doomed just as an alarm went off within the base.< "Warning, warning, warning attention base personel atmospheric pressures are dropping. Please calmly evacuate to the nearest shuttle bay. Repeat please calmly evactuate to the nearest shuttle bay." "Run run run boy you don't have much time. The game is still on but this time new players have been added. Now once this planet's atmosphere is depleated I can fully activate the ring to invade both universe if not every universe! You have 24 hours...and the clock's ticking. Oh one more thing try to turn the ring off while it is being activated will not work since only I can activate it." >Doomed ran down several corridors until he was shot in the back by a phasor blast.< "Whoa! Don't get up! I knew it might of been you trying to stop who ever is being kept here. Look we don't have much time we have to get to the bay in order to escape." "No. I have to stop the Destroyer from opening the portal." "We know. I am also sorry but that captain fell asleep on us after we told her our story so she might be out for a while. In the meantime I have to say that some of us were sent here through the portal by accident. Some of us became monsters while others became lost then...became something else. Their are not much of his here so all I can say is that if the portal is shut down our theory is that we can use enough energy to destroy this universe thereby destroying this 'Destroyer'. Though I am not sure what will happin if this universe is destroyed since universes are alternate timelines or alternate places one bad mistake could distabilze the multiverse or destroy either of our home unverses. Meaning that either Captain Clark's universe will be destroyed or ours will be. How did you get here anyway?" "I came through the portal on the USS First Star. She is in orbit along with the USS Enterprise but their was no crew onboard her. The First Star I mean. I then short transfered over to the USS Enterprise then used a shuttlecraft from that ship to get here. I then started to look for the captain of the Enterprise to get her back to her ship while hopefully sending her home safely along with her crew. Now that I found her I want to stop the Destroyer once and for all!" "Well...okay but in order to shut down the portal while returning the USS Enterprise along with her crew home he have to reach seven singularity generators near the center of the planet. The only way down though is down a 50 mile vent shaft going to the planet's core. Also we need a ship to be placed in the center of the hexagon ring so that the ship can disrupt the ring's energy singals, as well as it's patterns, off for a time until corrodenates can be set in the base's control tower. The only problem we have is that we only have two ships, The Enterprise and the First Star, I am guessing that the Destroyer has the planet's defences up so he will possibly destroy the ship holding the ring closed as well as the ship trying to escape. It is useless." "Sir we have another singularyity opening near the planet. A SHIP IS EMERGING!" "I want a name and a recongition as to what kind of ship it is!" "It is a Federation starship. Shall I try to hail it?!" "Yes try! Try to tell them to stay their distance and stay with the other two ships out their. Also try to tell them not to investigate this planet!" NOTE: Now the stage is set for the final battle but will Domed and Captain Clark be able to save the multi-verse from this ancient threat? Or will the Destroyer have his way with every universe out there and what of the mysterious ship that arrived? It is a friend or a foe? Return every now and then to find out. Also this chapter will be the "cross link" between both Doomed's story and Captain Clark's story but this will not happen until Clark gets done in her own chapter and until Doomed fights his way through the base. :). Also while reading Doomed's storyline you can play any "action" song along with it to help set a "mood" for the story. :). Rift Fleet 05:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC)